The Lion's Rose
by AriLily
Summary: Andrea Lily Potter appeared before her adoptive family one day in 1985. Rechristened Lyanna Rosemary, or the Lion's Rose in the language of the stars, this is the story of a girl who didn't grow up in the shadow of the boy who lived, but lived a life far, far worse until fate brought her to a calm in the storm of life. (AU, OCs, no pairings for now.)
1. Chapter 1

Andrea picked herself up off the ground, shaking and sore from her latest bout of punishment. Freak, he called her. Bastard, whore, the latest labels her uncle had roared at her as cane and meaty fist pounded her thin frame. Tears ran down her face as she gingerly fell back onto her cot under the stairs. Why did she have to be stuck with her family, she thought. She'd heard it from her master's wife, Petunia. How her parents didn't want her, so she was left to the tender mercies of Vernon Dursley and his wife and their whale of a son Dudley.

Her crying continued into the night, though thankfully the blood had stopped. The click of the door made her flinch as the visage of perhaps the only kind soul in number four Privet Drive opened and pushed a bag of ice and a bowl of cold stew. "Sorry it isn't much." Came the soft voice of Abigail, the four-year old daughter to the great pig of a man and his scarecrow of a wife.

She was an anomaly, something that shouldn't be able to exist. Abigail Dursley inherited none of her father's temper or anger but his charisma and some of his strength. Contrary to popular belief, he could talk clients into the company better than most and if his strength at injuring Andrea was any note, he was incredibly strong. She inherited none of her mother's close-minded nature or her utter loathing of most things in life. She had inherited her mother's love of growing things, and her mother's keen and perceptive mind, for how else was one to learn anything of importance if not to think and listen in on anything.

She was the best of the Dursleys, and was as unDursley as was possible to be and still be one of them. Abigail, at her very core, was a kind and loving individual. Andrea couldn't help but think that she could have grown up like her had she been given the chance to do so. She figured Abigail felt sorry for her, and found herself surprised at how much she . . . hated it. Hated being pitied more than being beaten.

Instead of voicing her opinion and possibly losing her only ally within the household, she smiled, wiping tears from her eyes. "Hurry and eat. Before mother and father wake up." Abigail whispered, holding the ice to Andrea's head. Despite her hate for the girl's weakness, proving that it wasn't weakness that was a bad thing, but she could be her if their roles were reversed, she felt a warmth rise from her chest to her cheeks at the soft contact.

Quickly, she began shoveling the cold stew into her mouth, chewing hungrily as the ice moved to her cheek to soothe the painful feeling with a welcoming numbness. Humming her appreciation, she took the ice as Abigail quietly headed to the kitchen and placed the dishes in the washer. "Thank you." Andrea whispered back as Abigail shut and relocked the door, her soft footsteps disappearing quickly.

Content for the moment, the pain slowly fading, Andrea fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Girl!" Petunia called, shaking Andrea from her sleep. Hissing in pain, she struggled to her feet and shouldered the small door open and stumbled into the hallway. The spatula smacking into her shoulder caused her to jump and yelp in pain. "I've been calling you for five minutes. Prepare breakfast, eggs, bacon. I want everything perfect for Dudley's birthday."

"Y-yes ma'am." Andrea said, hurrying to gather the ingredients to prepare a breakfast she'd never eat. She cracked the eggs one-by-one into the pan, the grease crackling and popping as the eggs turned white and the yolk began to solidify. Putting a pinch of salt, she slid the eggs from the pan to plate as she turned her attention to the bacon.

As she was preparing the meat from the stool, she heard the lumbering footsteps of the little whale, Dudley. Time seemed to slow as Dudley's mind seemed to think it a good idea to perhaps ruin his cousin's day. The wide-eyed Abigail shouted for him to stop, before being shushed by Vernon in return.

Petunia gasped in surprise as Dudley's foot collided with the stool, sending Andrea reeling at the loss of balance and an "Oops." On his part.

Andrea scrambled to grab something to hold onto, the pan being the first thing her flailing hands came into contact with. The house was filled with screams as Andrea felt the searing, boiling pain come alive from her left arm. Dimly, she was aware of the stench of burning skin and the pain coming from her arm was nothing compared to the brief lance as the knife in her hand slashed her across the face.

On the plus side, she thought as she fell into unconsciousness, this was perhaps the first time that Petunia had actually yelled at Dudley.

Awakening to more yelling, Andrea supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to see the pig arguing with her aunt. Shaking her head, she inspected the bandaged left arm she bore and the face of an irate man with glasses.

"- doing cooking food at her age?" the man in glasses said, his white coat seeming to billow around him in his apparent anger. "- lucky the blade didn't do too much damage." Andrea heard dimly, shaking her head, the doctor frowned and put a hand to her forehead, apparently scowling at her for some reason. Later, she'd figure out that it was because she was tense, as if fearing to be hit.

"Well. She's fine now. Doctor, thank you, you may leave." Petunia said in her sweetest voice, lacing the tone with worry in that way she was with the social worker. "We'll take care of it from here." She said, escorting him from the room.

"Very well, Mrs. Dursley. I'll return in a week to check on her condition. Make sure she doesn't do too much physical activity; it may worsen the injuries she sustained in the fall. The doctor said, sparing her a glance before tipping his hat and exiting the room.

Andrea's head tipped back and sleep called to her once more. Her eyes were becoming heavy as Petunia reentered the room, a look between worry and appraisal in her eyes.

* * *

Andrea screamed. Her fat and useless excuse for an uncle loomed over her, the alcohol heavy on his breath, his face ruddy and flushed in his inebriation and anger. "Do you know how much you cost me, girl?" he growled, low and menacing, his hands roaming over her body as she struggled underneath him. "All this trouble for a useless, pitiful girl. Your own parents didn't want you, did you know that?"

She shook her head, turning away from his hungry gaze. "Get away from me!" Andrea shrieked, crying out as one of Vernon's meaty hands smashed into her face, silencing her.

"Doctor says you can't do chores. Fine. Here's another way to earn your keep, brat. Lie down there and stay quiet." He rumbled, his hands forcefully gripping her wrists and if the cracking sounds were anything to go by, something had given as he wrenched her arms away from his chest and above her head, tying her wrists to the bedpost.

Pain blossomed between her legs and she screamed, a high, drawn out sound that rattled the windows and the lights. Simultaneously, Andrea found herself gone with a crack as the lights and glass shattered and her uncle roared like a wounded animal as she disappeared from view and yet an Andrea Potter remained tied to the bed as he stumbled away, fire catching from the burned out filament.

While the Dursley family survived the inferno, the body of a young girl was discovered near the charred remains of the bed. An inquiry was conducted and yet no trace of the young girl was ever found in any register within Great Britain. So it was that, for the Dursleys, Andrea Potter perished during the blaze that consumed the house.

* * *

Hello everyone,

Welcome to the first chapter of The Lion's Rose and thank you for taking the time to read this. This story and its sister, Flowers for Ravens, will hopefully be updated on a weekly basis, considering the length of the chapters. I've had these ideas floating around in my head for the longest time. This version is the "turned to the dark side" story. Hopefully, there won't be anything too explicit, but if the muse judges otherwise, I'll put up a warning.

Rate and review, favorite and follow. I'm always grateful for **Constructive Criticism** so get reviewing. I'd appreciate it if nobody posts anything insulting to me or other readers.

Mischief Managed,

Arilia


	2. Chapter 2

Nine year-old Gideon Black was sitting on the porch of number 12 Grimauld Place watching the muggles come and go. He hated not being able to move freely, for even though there were wards repelling the muggles from entering the premises, there was always the fear that someone would be able to see through it and his father didn't want to have to deal with a matter of a muggleborn who knew nothing of magic seeing something so clearly out of the ordinary as a boy on a broomstick flying.

It was so boring, Gideon frowned, minding his sister as she strolled around the garden with their house elf Kreacher minding her. That was one thing nobody in the family liked, the rather creepy and demented house elf of the Black family. His father had often spoke of how Regulus was always the disturbed elf's favorite. That was coming from the elf who's dream was to eventually be beheaded and be put on the mantelpiece. "Lyra. Don't wander too far from the house." Gideon called, his little sister excitedly chasing the family owl Loki around.

So it was certainly a surprise to the elf, owl and two young magical children for a naked girl with dark red hair to appear collapsed inside their wards. Kreacher shrieked in horror and quickly took Lyra's hand and teleported within the wards as Gideon's mother rushed outside, wand drawn as the intruder charms began to wail their dirge. Serena Black took her son in hand as she pushed him inside the protection of the house while she approached the girl.

"By the gods." Serena whispered. "Kreacher!" she commanded, the elf appearing in a bow. "Call Sirius, tell him to go to Saint Mungo's as soon as he can." She scooped up the young girl in her arms and quickly apparated away to the magical hospital.

In a rush of sound, the apparition point of Saint Mungo's came into focus as she swept her robes behind her and rushed to the desk. "Serena Black, for Healer Tonks. Urgent." She spoke to the witch at reception, who did a double take at the girl cradled in the woman's arms.

"O-of course, my lady. This way please." The woman said, rushing off as Serena quickened her pace, placing the young girl in the care of her goodsister.

Andromeda Tonks looked in shock as the frail, thin form of the girl before her seemed struggling to breathe, her wrists bound and what looked to be a collar around her neck of dark leather. "What in Merlin's name happened to her?" she hissed, looking the child over.

"She appeared, apparated I think, accidental magic. I have no idea who she is or what happened to her." Serena answered truthfully. She was allowed to sit in to watch the procedure as she tapped a piece of parchment and began muttering diagnostic spells as colors and shapes and wisps of smoke ascended from the girl's battered body. Most were a dark red in color, some were yellow and others were in shades of blue, violet and grey.

"Oh, merciful Morgana. What happened to you, child?" Tonks asked, looking over the notes as she began the process of stabilizing the child. It was this point that Sirius made his appearance. Striding into the room, he took in the sight of his wife, who took to assisting Andromeda with the girl.

Sirius's eyes widened and he fell to his knees at the sight of the battered girl before him. "Sweet Merlin. Andrea, what happened to you?"

* * *

"What do you mean you gave Andrea to your sister?" Sirius exclaimed, the meeting with the Potters had gone far worse than he expected. She was no squib, Sirius himself saw her use magic as a baby to call a toy to her side. How could her parents, the loving and ever doting Lily and her honorable and noble husband James, his best friends, do this to their child?

Lily looked mildly ashamed at Sirius. "S-she was a squib. The accidental magic was Harry's doing all along." She said quietly. "That night with Voldemort, when James's mother sacrificed herself to save the children. Something happened and Andrea lost her magic."

"So why did you leave her to that bitch? Petunia didn't care about you after you went to Hogwarts. What makes you think she cares about what would happen to her niece that she barely knows and is suddenly told to keep watch on her. What did Dumbledore tell you?"

The Potters grew angry at this comment. "Don't you dare badmouth my sister!" Lily argued. "Andrea was a squib; it would have been better for her for her in the muggle world to grow up without knowledge of magic."

Nodding, Sirius turned quiet. "Did you ever visit her?" Sirius said quietly. "Her birthday was three days ago, I only realized it now. That's why I came to ask if you'd give this to her." He said, handing James a stuffed dog with the word Padfoot embroidered on one side, courtesy of his wife.

Their expressions unchanged, James and Lily nodded. "We visit her on her birthday, but we don't . . . talk to her. We can't." James said quietly. "She . . . she's a squib, Sirius. She'll never be able to do anything we can, why torture her with what we really are?"

Disbelieving, Sirius shook his head. "James. Lily. I thought you two of all people would care for a squib child."

"But Dumbledore said ~"

"Oh. So that's how it is." Sirius said quietly, reaching into his robes to pull out a newspaper. A muggle one, Lily observed as none of the pictures moved. "You'll be wanting to see this then."

On the third page, a column read; 'Fire in Neighborhood: Unknown Child Dead.' Sirius said.

Lily and James read over the article before nodding solemnly, Lily shedding a few tears. Not the reaction that Sirius was looking for. "Then she's not suffering anymore." James said.

"Not su . . . James, your daughter just died. Have you no shame? She wasn't sick, she wasn't weak. She was a witch. I've seen her use magic when she and Harry were little!" Sirius roared, rising to confront his friend as Lily looked at the article sadly.

"It's for the best, Sirius." Lily whispered.

That. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "You haven't visited me in eight years. Maybe you were suspicious after what happened with that bitch of a rat." The comment on the fate of one Petra Pettigrew received no comment after the revelation of the dead daughter of the Potters. "But your daughter, your own flesh and blood. You didn't even visit her, otherwise you'd know and you'd have taken her back."

"Sirius, it was for her own good!" Lily cried.

"She's right. Sirius, it's better this way." James grimaced.

For what felt like the millionth time, Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Your godson will be nine this year. My goddaughter would have been seven. Now I'll never get to know her. I hope she's in a better place. For what it's worth anyway." Sirius scowled.

The deception complete, Sirius departed the Potter estate, stepping into the floo system, he remarked. "Goodbye. For now, perhaps it's best we don't see each other. I need some time to think."

"Of course. Be safe, Padfoot." James said.

Chuckling mirthlessly, Sirius sighed. "You too, Prongs. Black Manor." Sirius intoned, the green flash of flames enveloping him as he sped away to his own home.

Deposited out, he made eye contact with his wife and shook his head. "You were right. That old codger's definitely done something. Unfortunately, they seem intent on keeping their head in the dirt about this. They didn't want their own daughter." Sirius spat, trembling in rage.

Serena brought her arms across her husband's. "She's like family to you, isn't she?" Serena asked, a small smile gracing her lips. "I propose an act." Serena smirked coyly.

"What did you have in mind?" Sirius asked, reaching for a bottle of Firewhisky to chase away memories of that strange visit to the Potters.

"You've always wanted a third child." She smirked. "Of course, the register would be rather . . . mystified at the appearance of your second child after you've already had your real second. So how about a child born out of wedlock?"

Sirius froze. A child born out of wedlock to an Ancient house wasn't too uncommon. However, taking in his goddaughter was several ways mysterious to the moon. It would also be problematic if the Potters were to claim her later in life. "There are . . . options we can consider regarding her future. I feel partly responsible with the way her life turned out."

Serena sighed, kissing her husband's forehead and looking him in the eye. "Sirius Orion Black. You are an honorable man, the kind House Black needs to get out of the rut your mother and grandfather left the house in. We are a Dark family by nature, but that does not make us heartless or unnecessarily cruel."

He glanced to the family portrait and smirked. He had an idea, one that would shake the very foundations of House Black forever. Never let it be said that he didn't have an ounce of cleverness, he may have been a Gryffindor. "Claws aren't a lion's only weapon." He chuckled as he departed the room. First, he had to consult the family grimoires.

* * *

Salutations,

Here's the second chapter to The Lion's Rose. Thank you and a warm welcome to all the story's followers. I hope to hear from you all in the coming chapters. Until then, enjoy the chapter.

Mischief Managed,

Arilia


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea had too much to digest in the short week she had to get used to the fact that her parents were alive, magic existed and there was an entire society of them. However, to her the most important piece of information was simple. "They . . . didn't want me?" she whispered, her eyes wide and shoulders slumped.

Serena didn't consider herself particularly in tune with her maternal instincts, however she saw just a bit of herself in the young girl. The way she asked questions, how her eyes lit up whenever a new bit of information was revealed to her, how she drank in knowledge like a sponge soaked up water. She picked up the girl, frowning at the fact she tensed up at her touch. Softly, she made a shushing sound. "Yes." She said truthfully. "Sirius talked to them, and they didn't regret the choice they made. There's no evidence at the home you left to show them, because it was all burned down."

She shivered. "What do I do? Nobody wants me." She croaked hoarsely, but managed to keep herself from fighting the woman's touch as she stroked her hair while calming her with whispered words of encouragement.

"No child. My husband is trying to find a way to keep you safe." Serena confided in her, touching her nose gently making Andrea screw up her face. "Don't you worry. You won't ever go back to those horrid muggles. If you don't want to, you'll hopefully never see the ones who abandoned you again." She rocked the girl gently.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" the girl asked. Definitely a 'claw, Serena smirked inwardly. "You don't know me."

Smiling, Serena brought her soon-to-be niece closer. "No, child. I don't." Smiling, she looked at the girl and sighed, seeing that she'd taken to sleeping in the short time she'd taken to formulate an answer. "But I would like to.

* * *

Sirius cackled, one of his more Slytherin traits as he compared notes on the genealogies of the various family lines. He could be the most pragmatic individual ever, choosing an obscure line of the Black family and possibly create no issues with succession as one of his potential scions. Unfortunately, his more childish instincts took over and he felt that some chaos was in order.

The woman before him looked rather terrified, which was unsurprising as he was currently using Polyjuice and chose a rather gruff and less than cavalier appearance for this task. "P-please. D-don't hurt me."

Smirking, Sirius stood over her and removed his wand. "Don't worry poppet. This won't hurt a bit." He said as a stunner hit her in the face and she collapsed. Rummaging through his coat, he pulled several flasks and proceeded to take samples of the woman. Skin, hair, blood and he grimaced as he pointed between her legs and summoned an egg cell from the woman.

He had no clue how or why the ritual required an unfertilized egg, but he wasn't about to question a ritual mistress's notes on Blood Rituals. It had something to do with a sacrifice of self, so he supposed it was a potential for life lost. He pressed a small wad of bills into her purse as compensation and set a delayed revival charm as soon as he was ready.

Placing a preserving charm on the samples, he apparated away. Appearing in his home, he wasn't quite surprised to see his wife and children already settling down for lunch. "Sorry I'm late. Had to get a few things before I got back."

His wife looked at him strangely, but shrugged off the feeling as little Andrea was at least more controlled in her eating habits. Ever since the first day and she'd retched up the rich food she'd been given, the young girl had been far more careful regarding what she ate.

* * *

"You . . . want to adopt me?" Andrea asked breathlessly, staring at the man who'd taken her in and helped keep her safe and fed her. She turned to the woman who smiled back at her, who'd been her friend and confidant whenever she had nightmares about the Dursleys. At Gideon who was the brother she never had, fun and mischievous. At Lyra, who smiled at her, and felt a small pain at having been denied a childhood like her, but felt all the more reason to protect her because nobody should have to go through what she did.

Sirius nodded. "You'd be leaving your old life behind. The only thing people know . . . is that Andrea Lily Potter died in that house the night of the fire. You'd look nothing like you do now, I'm afraid. The adoption isn't as simple as getting our name. Blood is just as important as a name, because it means we can truly and completely protect you."

Andrea nodded. "I was never accepted with the Dursleys. I was thrown away by the Potters." She said the name with almost as much venom as she held for the Dursleys save Abigail. Resolutely, she nodded. "I accept . . . my lord."

"Then let's get started." Sirius grinned.

The only people who could properly perform the ritual were members of the houses in question. Since the Potters were so clearly out of the question, they'd been forced to utilize the means they had at hand. Andromeda clearly disliked the idea of the ritual, but after the pensive memory and having tended to Andrea personally, was sure that she was willing to at least help give a broken girl a better life.

"Was it really wise? The choice of mother is something I recommend against, if only because she was a crazy bitch." Narcissa Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow. It was no surprise that Lucius was less than interested in his wife, the marriage contract binding the two had been satisfied after Narcissa had birthed him an heir.

Sirius sighed. "I . . . as head have two heirs as it is. It would be in poor form for me to accept a bastard as an heir when I have two of my own. However, Bellatrix never had children, so it might not be a total surprise if she had a child born out of wedlock hidden away somewhere."

Narcissa sighed and Andromeda smirked. "Anything to get a little girl away from an unloved life." Andromeda admitted. "I would be sad if Dora had been born a squib, of course. However, I refuse to believe that Lily would have chosen that life for her own daughter. If Dumbledore really did have something to do about it . . . it would be much safer for her to be hidden away should the old meddler have any further plans for her." Andromeda shook her head, looking to where the girl sat nervously to the side.

"Then we are in agreement?" Sirius asked, eyes closed.

All nodded and Sirius sighed. Looking to Andrea, he bid her rise and approach. "Here we gather at the turning of the seasons. The solstice approaches and the darkness lengthens. Who would approach the Most Ancient House of Black?"

Andrea gulped, they had gone over the ritual before, several times in fact. "I, Andrea Lily, of House Potter, ask for sanctuary. Unwanted, unneeded, I wandered long before the roots of my blood called me home."

Narcissa pushed magic into the circle. "By what do you claim roots to our House?"

"The blood of my mother. Born out of wedlock, I offer this gift of identity and sacrifice." At this point, the ritual required several components given by the mother to cement this claim. "The seed of the mother, the blood that courses through her veins, and a mark of identity."

Narcissa nodded, stepping back. "I am satisfied, we may proceed."

The ritual noted the anomaly of the offerings and a pulse of magic washed over Andrea as she stumbled. Andrea gasped and turned to where Andromeda stood. "By what do you claim to be a child of man and not of beast?"

"The blood of my father. Born out of wedlock, I offer this gift of identity and sacrifice." The bit of blood went into the ritual as the magic flooded the room, pulsing and tendrils caressing Andrea, who gasped at the sensation of pure magic changing her.

Andromeda stepped back. "I am satisfied, we look to you, lord of the House Black to render final judgement."

Sirius nodded. "By the power within my blood, I offer you this last chance, do you wish to become a member of the Most Ancient House of Black?"

Andrea wobbled, unsteady on her feet as the magic flooded her, mixing with her core and changing her being. "I do. I seek to become a member of your family, in blood and in name."

Nodding. "You who stepped into the circle as Andrea Lily Potter, rise now as a child of Black. Child of Bellatrix Aurora Black and James Charlus Potter, rise and take the name of our family. By the power as head of house, I name you. Lyanna Rosemary Black. Take your place among family."

Hair, once red like fire, was now like the firmament of the night. Skin turned pale and her features shifted slightly, giving her a more aristocratic look. After a moment, the familiar haunting bright emeralds opened as dark jades.


End file.
